


A Toast to the Couple

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: John and Sherlock are finally getting married and it's time for the wedding toasts.





	

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and the church bells sang through the streets. It was a wonderful day for a wedding. Not just any wedding, it was the wedding of the world's first Consulting Detective and his sensational blogger and War Doctor.

It has been many years in the making, but finally, they had come to terms with the fact that they were meant to be. It was truly a Wonder to see, so many people in one area. Not only were their family and close friends but fans. Fans of John Watson's blog who had gathered to finally see the couple marry.

After the wedding photos were taken, and of the guests had made their way to the venue, the speeches began. Sherlock's older brother Mycroft, wearing his most formal and expensive suit he could find for the occasion, took his place before the podium.

His gaze swept over the crowd analysing the people before him. Many familiar faces, most of which he'd kidnapped at one point or another in order to protect his brother. An odd observation perhaps, but somehow it made him feel better about speaking before them.

He cleared his throat and took a large stack of cue cards out of his breast pocket. He hit them against the podium to straighten them out before flipping through them, glancing at each one as they passed.

"Well," he began, "today we are honouring my brother and his companion as they become recognised by the law as a legal couple. I never expected my brother to marry, until I had met Mr John Watson. The day I met the man, he was very straightforward and he stood his ground against my implied threats."

Many people in the audience begin laughing, most of them knowing what types of threats Mycroft commonly made when associated with people close to his brother. When the laughter concluded they turned their attention back to him.

"My dear brother, although you know my thoughts on marriage, I am happy for you. Or at least as happy as an old man like me can be for someone."

"Oh Myc!" their mother yelled through tears from the audience.

"Before I go, I would like to say one thing. Mr Watson and Mr Holmes, it is about time you finally came to terms with your relationship. Even I could see that from the moment you met you should have been in a relationship. You daft idiots."

The audience, including their parents, clapped feverishly as if their lives depended on it. John and Sherlock both rolled their eyes but appreciated the effort that Mycroft had put into the speech, knowing that he was right.

Over the course of the next few minutes many other people stood and spoke in front of and about Dr John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. Greg Lestrade, Sherlock's mother, even Donovan took the stand.

"I have to say I never expected to be giving a speech at a wedding, let alone yours, Sherlock. I am, however, glad that you wanted me to do this. I had a better speech prepared but after hearing your brothers all I want to say is, he's right I don't know how you didn't know you two should have been together.

"Also, before I go, or more specifically before you go, please honeymoon far far away from me and the cases you keep intruding on. We know what we're doing so please leave us alone now that you're married. Anyway, have a good marriage. I'm sure Rosie is happy that her two dads are finally together."

Sherlock and John stood together holding hands at the front of the banquet hall and thanked everyone for their speech, and all the gifts, and all the praise.

"Well," Sherlock began, "thank you all for everything, mostly you Donovan for the new idea. John, by the way, I want to vacation in Donovan's flat. Just to piss her off of course." John chuckled.

All around it was a wonderful wedding.


End file.
